Death Bringer
by Ingrid Fallen
Summary: Basically, it's about a girl who finds out she's the death bringer and yeah, has someadventures. Mainly made up by me, but may have some real characters and set in Skulduggery's world. WARNING, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ DEATH BRINGER YET OR IT MIGHT SPOIL IT FOR YOU!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Air Cloud. Some people call me the Death Bringer. Others call me a new God. And others seek to kill me. This is my story.

It started with the strange bursts of power...

I sat in the kitchen of our family's huge Gothic mansion. Today was supposed to be a special day, the day my sister was coming home for the weekend. Although she was supposed to be dead, my sister Melancholia was very much alive, and perfectly well.

You see, after she had shown herself as a false Death Bringer, we knew that many people would try to kill her after she killed so many. And we couldn't let that happen, so we appealed to both the Sanctuary and the Necromancers guild, and instead her death was faked. Now she spends her life locked in the Necromancers guild, studying for her future ambition. Melancholia wishes to become a Sanctuary worker, a member of the High Council. Her whole life is based around becoming the second Necromancer to be placed on the Council.

My family are devout Necromancers, and will stay that way for the whole time.

By the way, let me explain my name. If you promise not to control me with it, my given name is Agony St Clair. But after Melancholia was proved to be a fake, I changed my surname to Cloud, for my own safety. And as Agony Cloud sounded weird, I changed to my nickname, Air. Now my chosen name is Air Cloud, and while it may sound strange, I'm happy with it.

Usually, Necromancers do not change their names. Apparently, after the Surge, your necromancy power protects your name from being used against you. But with me, I was, or I thought I was, at least three years away from my Surge when Melancholia supposedly died. And as I couldn't protect myself with power, instead I chose a name.

So there I was, sitting at the breakfast table in our gothic vampirish manor, waiting for Melancholia to come for breakfast. She had said she would shadow walk some of the way, then catch a bus for the rest. And she was late. Personally, I wasn't surprised, though. After her fall from power, her necromancy magic had become like a spluttery old car, sometimes not working at all. According to our local Necromancy Doctor, (yes we have those,) she had used up most of her power with her Death Bringer fantasy, and now only had a limited amount.

Anyway. I was just sitting, starving and hoping she'd come soon, when I started to feel weird. And then, I just looked at my fingers, and they were just... Sparking with black lightening. I pointed them at the table

It snapped in half.

Being me, I had to test this fantasy. I pointed it at the vase, which exploded. And then, it got out of control. Suddenly, things were breaking and exploding everywhere, until I sat down at screamed, at which point it stopped, and I just felt so tired I could have collapsed right there and then.

As a token of my bad luck, my mother walked in right at that minute.

My mother is Hurting St Clair, but she goes by Mrs St Clair. She's got the classic Necromancy gothic style, and a face to match, all shrunken and mean with curly dark hair and squinty eyes.

"What's going on here, Air? What happened to everything."  
I couldn't think of a lie, so I made up the truth.  
"It was weird. There was black lightening coming out my fingers breaking stuff and for a bit I could control it but then I couldn't and everything was breaking and exploding and..."  
Mum stopped me. For a moment, I didn't think she'd believe me, which is strange because she takes all necromancy matters seriously.

"Air, I'm calling Dr Sore."

Dr Sore is our Necromancy doctor. He's quite weird, but he's really clever and can tell you exactly what's wrong with your necromancy and how to fix it. Believe it or not, necromancy is just like health, and sometimes you get problems.

_Hey guys. I hope you like the new story. Just to clear some stuff up._  
_I've made up most of this, it might have a bit of Valkyrie and Skullman later but for now it's mainly made up things. I've made up pretty much everything about necromancy, if I've got something wrong it probably means I made it up._  
_Please review and tell me what you think. In the next chapter, Air will go to Dr Sores. I know, rubbish names._


	2. Chapter 2

Dr Sore has dark, greasy hair and a hooked nose. Despite any assumptions you might've gotten from his appearance, he's downright awesome. And he has his own nickname for me. OMG, I love Dr Sore. The end.

I just remembered, I forgot to describe myself. I'll try, but it won't be very good. Here goes.

I'm quite tall, with really really long dark red hair and bright green eyes. I generally wear my hair like, with a beehive on top and the rest loose, the loose part comes to my waist and the beehive is really tall. I'm usually wearing a black or blue corset top and a matching skirt. My skin is pale but spot free, and my mouth is small. I was sixteen when my story happened.

Back to the story. After about ten minutes in the waiting room, Dr Sore yelled: "Raincloud and parent, get over here!"  
Raincloud is me, btw.

So. Me and mum walked over to his room, which is just like your average doctors room except kinda emo.  
"Ah, Raincloud. Still known as Air Cloud?"  
"Yeah"  
"Still got no allergies?'  
"Nope"  
"Still sixteen?"  
"Yessir."  
"Then we can begin. What is troubling my weirdo Raincloud?"

"Doctor, she's had a strange power surge." My mother butted in.

"She's had black lightening which is out of her control spewing from her fingers destroying everything. This sort of power is strong even for an accomplished necromancer who has been through the surge, and Air is still a few years away from the youngest you can expect to be for your Surge."

Dr Sore checked a couple of records, then looked back at us. His face was grave.  
"Air, I'm going to have to send you to a Necromancy hospital for some tests. The nearest one is an hour away, but I'm sure your mother can shadow walk you there. Here's the address."

Dr Sore handed us a piece of parchment. My mother took it, with trembling fingers.  
"Is Air going to be all right?"  
The doctor looked sad.  
"I'm not sure. That's our problem. I've never seen anything like this before."  
_Hey guys, do you like? Next will be up soon, this is by far my favourite one I'm writing :)._


	3. Chapter 3

After shadow walking the distance, which was a treat even in the circumstances, we pulled up to a Gothic building.

A nurse dressed in black nurses uniform walked out. She wore a name badge declaring her as "Agonisingly".  
My mother walked up to her.  
"Air Cloud has to have some..."  
"Tests, I know. I'm here to escort you."

The nurse spoke in a cold, hard voice. I shivered, even in my thick black coat.  
We walked through the dim hospital, and I could barely see. Eventually we walked to a door, and Agonisingly opened it.  
"Here's where you'll have the tests. Dr Fear will be your doctor today. Goodbye."  
Then she was gone.  
With a gulp, me and Mum walked in.

There was a pudgy, round man sitting on a swivel seat, in a black uniform and with thinning dark hair.  
"Hi, greetings, you must be Air and mother. Have a seat."  
I sat on a plastic black chair. Mum chose a swivel seat.  
"Right, Dr Sore tells me you've been having power surges. Is that right?"  
I nodded.

"Well, then, I'm going to need to do some tests to check that your powers OK and everything's fine. For this first one, we're just going to check the amount of necromancy power in your body. Just stand up, and I'll scan this over you."  
I stood up, and Dr Fear waved a dark wand thing around me.  
"Right, Air. That's not good."  
"What?" I had thought I was fine, I didn't feel unwell.

"You've got an unusually large amount of power in your body, much much more even than an accomplished necromancer who's had their Surge. This can be a bad sign. More tests."

The next test involved plugging me into a bulb and seeing if I could power it. The bulb exploded.

"Not good, not good, more tests," Dr Fear would say, as I did it again and again.  
The final test was a long term one, where they knocked me out with a needle and plugged me into the bulb. Apparently it still exploded.

After they had woken me, we sat in the room while Dr Fear explained what was going on.

"You see, Air, you've got a huge amount of power in a small small body, and it's not good. What's happening is you're going through your Surge, except many years early. This and the fact you're just so so powerful means that your necromancy is manifesting itself in surges, which you can't control. This is so dangerous, and not just for people around you. If this goes on, you'll burn yourself up with all that power. So we're going to have to keep you here, while you're still endangering yourself."

I sighed. This was not a good day.  
_Hey guys. Hope you don't mind the first parts a bit hospital fic but it will get better. Please tell me what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

Let me clear some stuff up about the Surge.

For most Necromancers, it's something to look forward to, a couple of days where you'll reach your full power. You get it around the age of, eighteen at youngest, usually twenty one. I had mine when I was sixteen.

For most, they just sleep it off. For me, it was impossible. For two whole weeks, I was frozen in place, my body blazing with horrible pain. When I came out of it, I felt worse than I'd ever felt in the life I'd had before.

No gothic music playing, no one holding my hand. I just wanted it over.

After the Surge, they had no reason to keep me. I should have been sent home. But they chose to do more tests and keep me. And one night, the strange people came.

One was a skeleton but I wasn't afraid. In necromancy, we often see people returned to life like this. The other was a girl, who looked around my age and had dark hair and clothes.

"Don't be afraid." The girl spoke first.  
"I'm not." I corrected her.  
"We're here to help you. You are the death bringer, Air. You have to get somewhere safe, otherwise Lord Vile will kill you!"  
They stopped for a moment, and I took my chance to speak.

"1) if you are Skulduggery and Valkyrie then why are you helping me? You don't want three billion to die. 2) isn't Lord Vile you, SkullMan? And 3) why do I need to go somewhere safe?"  
They had a group huddle for about ten Mississippi's.

"You are in danger. Now we see we were wrong about the Death Bringer. You are the true Death Bringer and we need to get you somewhere safe. Got it?"  
I nodded.  
"How are we getting to your safe place?"  
My own voice surprised me, so calm and collected. Maybe I really was powerful. Maybe I really could be a Death Bringer.

"By Bentley."  
Valkyrie grinned at Skulduggery.  
"But... That's unsafe. We'll be driving for over an hour and in danger for every minute."  
"Have you got a better plan?"  
"Yes."  
"Let's hear it, then."  
I gulped.

"I shadow walk us all there."  
"Can you do it?"  
"I'm the Death Bringer, right? The most powerful necromancer ever? Sure I can do it."

I closed my eyes.

_hey guys, hope you. like. :) will update soon._


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow Walking is one of those things which take a hell of a lot of energy but are still fun. Especially if you like to show off.

For untrained Necromancers reading this, here is how you shadow walk.

Step 1: Close your eyes. Picture a cloud of black carrying you and your friends to your destination, or as close as you can depending on your power.

Step 2: Open your eyes. Holding your fingers like claws, try and drag the shadows up.

Step 3: Wait till your fingers blaze with black shadows, then point your object where your power is/if you are me, your fingers at the ground.

Step 4: Enjoy the look of astonishment on your friends faces. It won't last long.

So after Valkyrie had stopped staring, and I had finished looking at the safe place, and Skulduggery had decided that it was actually the safe place and not an illusion, we went inside.

The safe place was the total opposite to a necromancy house. For one thing, everything seemed to be pink or yellow or peach. Another? There were barely any shadows. At all.

There were a lot of windows, which looked out on to a sunny beach, probably an illusion. There was no upstairs, it was a bungalow. Valkyrie led me through to a room.

"Here's where you'll be staying."

I sat on the bed. The room was done in peach, with a matching quilted bed and floor cushions. The stereo looked good, thankfully I had my iPod so at least I could plug that in. The window had a giant window seat, also covered in peach material, and looking out onto the sunny beach I was starting to get really annoyed with.

"There are clothes which will fit you in the cupboard. Ghastly made them," Valkyrie said. "We'll ring a bell when it's time for a meal. We have breakfast at nine, lunch at one and dinner will be served at eight tonight. If you get hurt, we lock Nye in the west wing, there'll be a Beware sign so you'll know. Change your clothes and then I'll come and get you when it's time for dinner."

She leaves. I check the cupboard.  
Oh, god.  
All of the clothes are in pink.  
I try the window. Locked. I try the wall. Solid. My normal clothes are torn, I can't wear them.  
Torture, here I come.


	6. Chapter 6

I'd been in the Safe Place two days before we were attacked.

We'd eating breakfast, me in my now customised clothes, when I felt a dark presence.

It was freezing cold.

then, the window smashed.

It happened so fast, I wasn't even aware of the attack for the first few minutes. I certainly didn't know what the things which were attacking us were.

They had horrible, brown, chicken wings, nasty scrawny necks and bodies, long claws and heads that looked like boxes, with two tiny eyes peeking out.

"Necro-Chickenmonsters", Valkyrie whispered, before two began to rip her apart.

all I could think of was what an awful name it was.

If I was in a story, I would kill the author.

"Run!" Skulduggery yelled. He was battling fifteen,they were breaking his bones. "To the hiding place!"

"I can't leave you!" I screamed. Valkyrie was slumped in the claws of the ones she had been killing a moment previously, I could see them beginning to feast On her.

"You have to." He whispered.

"you are our only hope."


End file.
